


Makeshift Wedding

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Wedding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Makeshift wedding, Marriage, MysMeWeek2020, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parenthood, Quarantine, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: A quarantine wedding that did not turn out as they expected.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Makeshift Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role.
> 
> Songs While Writing: Canon in D

The living room had never looked more lively, Areum thinks. Yes, the usual set up was fine, but it looked appropriate for today’s occasion. Candles were lit all over the room, wildflowers adorned the curtains and walls. The sofa and coffee table were removed to make room for tiffany chairs and an aisle of flower petals that lead to the makeshift wedding arch in the center of the room.

“Are you anxious?” Luciel asks teasingly, bumping her with his elbow.

He was dressed in a nice suit, like the rest of the RFA members around them. Areum, herself, wore a forest green, off-shoulder dress that she only ever wore to the most formal of events.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Shut up,” she whispered, with no malice.

“Come on,” Luciel persisted. She knew from his tone that it was all just to rile her up. Ever since quarantine had begun, Luciel used his free time to find different ways to mess with all the members of the association. “Don’t you feel even a little jealous?”

At that, Areum actually let a small laugh escape her lips. “It’s not a real wedding, Luciel.”

Canon in D played softly in the background and she took that as her cue to get up from her seat. She took a glance at the arch, where Jihyun stood, dressed proudly in his wedding tux. He locked eyes with her briefly and they shared a sweet smile. She then turns away, to the entrance of the room where the main character of today’s event stood.

A little girl of six years, dressed in a princess costume.

Her daughter, Kara held a bouquet of flowers that she had picked herself in one hand, and in the other was the hand of her aunt Jaehee. Her mint eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly as they walked down the aisle of flowers. Areum had to resist the urge to pull out her phone and capture the moment that Jaehee handed Kara over to her father.

“You look beautiful, love.” Areum heard Jihyun say.

“Thanks, dad!” The little girl chirped. “You look beautiful, too.”

Areum’s heart melted as Kara and Jihyun both laughed and turned to face the arch, where Zen stood holding a random book for his prop.

“We are gathered here today, to celebrate the wedding of these two lovely people in front of me,” Zen started, getting fully into character immediately. “Kara, do you take Jihyun as your husband?”

“Huh?” Areum heard Yoosung whisper to Saeran. “Aren’t there a bunch of other stuff he has to say before that?”

“Just go with it.” Was Saeran’s answer.

“I do!” Kara beamed.

“And do you, Jihyun, take Kara as your wife?”

“I do,” he said, smiling as his daughter faced him with her pretty smile.

“Great!” Zen says. “Now, before I pronounce you husband and wife, is there anyone who objects to this union? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a moment of silence. Areum waited for Zen to continue, but he just kept quiet. In fact, he was looking between her and her daughter expectantly. She gave Jihyun a questioning glance, but he looked just as confused as she did.

“Mommy!” Kara stage-whispered. “Mommy, what are you waiting for?”

“What?”

“This is where you come in! Uncle Zen is asking if anyone objects—you’re supposed to object!”

“Er, I am?”

“Yes!” Kara said, slapping a palm to her forehead, as though Areum should have known all about this. When Areum didn’t make a move to get up, Kara took it upon herself to drag her mother to the arch. Areum could hear the quiet laughter among the RFA members. Once she’s successfully shoved her mother by her father, Kara whispered once more, “Now say, ‘I object to this marriage’.”

“Erm, alright.” Areum took a moment, then decided to get into character. “I object to this marriage!”

“Oh no!” Kara said with a fake gasp. She brought the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic display of woe. “But why?”

“Because,” Areum said, attempting to match the drama in her daughter’s voice. She turned to Jihyun, who seemed to be trying his hardest to keep his smile and laughter down. Not knowing what to do, Areum just went with the flow and took his hand. “I love this man. I’ve loved him for many years, and I cannot bring myself to hand him over to anyone. Jihyun, I love you and you’re the only man for me!”

“Daddy, it’s your line now!” Kara whispered again.

“Oh, right,” Jihyun cleared his throat. “Areum, I can’t believe this!”

Jihyun pulled Areum into his arms and held her tight. The dramatics of this event were ridiculous, but Areum couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as Jihyun faced her with a dramatic expression of his own. She could already hear the giggles of their daughter from behind them.

“I have also loved you for many years, and I thought I could learn to love someone else, but no—” Jihyun pulled her closer, and for a moment his voice lost some of its theatrics. “It can’t be anyone but you. I love you, Areum.”

After all these years, Areum still felt her face go red at his words.

“Oh!” Areum and Jihyun turn to Kara, still in character. She places a hand on her chest and takes a deep breath. Areum always knew that her daughter was bound to be artistically gifted, but this was just the start of her performing arts career. “Okay, I give up! You can have him!”

The little girl wandered off in mock dismay and settled in Areum’s previous seat. She then turns to them expectantly.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss!”

The room erupted into laughter, and Jihyun and Areum followed Kara’s order. They took a moment to share a soft smile, before their lips met. As they pulled apart, the clapping and shouts of joy from their friends and daughter echoing around them, they stared into one another’s eyes and smiled, as though they were having a silent conversation.

_ Life couldn’t get any better than this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 (July 13, 2020) of Mystic Messenger Week 2020 on tumblr. Prompt/s of the day were Quarantine and Marriage.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
